Contract of Redemption
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Perang kembali berkobar. Petir kembali menyambar. Masa depan Negeri Cina akan ditentukan. Siapakah kubu yang akan menang?
1. Prolog

SoniCanvas has return!

Halo, semuanya. Saya kembali ke rumah utama saya, fandom Dynasty Warriors. Saya yakin pada kangen baca karya saya.

...atau mungkin tidak. Saya lari ke Wattpad soalnya. Tenang saja, namanya sama seperti disini.

Saya membawakan satu cerita yang memadukan dua tokoh yang mungkin menurut kalian tidak biasa. I love to hear what you say about it.

Enjoy~

Dynasty Warriors, the characters, and any settings applied belongs to KOEI-Tecmo.

SoniCanvas presents...

A Dynasty Warriors fan fiction.

**Contract of Redemption**

**Prolog**

Di pagi hari, seorang lelaki tua berambut hitam panjang mengunjungi sebuah pemakaman. Di pemakaman itu, tampak lelaki paruh baya tersebut meletakkan karangan bunga dan berdoa di depan dua makam tersebut. Tak lupa, Ia memberikan senyuman lembut dan menyapa orang-orang yang terkubur di dalamnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jenderal Yuan. Untukmu juga, Panglima Zhang He." Sapanya. "Tak terasa Xiahou Ba sudah besar sekarang. Dia sudah punya teman baru, bahkan sudah punya keluarga di Negeri Shu. Aku harap Jenderal Yuan tak marah setelah usahaku membesarkannya. Tapi tak usah khawatir tentangku karena keluarga Sima juga menerimaku dengan baik. Semoga Jenderal Yuan menari bersama Panglima Zhang He tanpa sakit punggung disana."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menitikkan air matanya. Bukan karena kesedihan, namun penyesalan mendalam ketika dirinya tak mampu menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka. Namun Ia menghapus air mata itu seketika mengalir, mencoba untuk merelakan kepergian mereka yang cukup cepat baginya.

Isak tangis itu terhenti ketika Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitarnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak seorangpun ada disana. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seiring perasaan waswas memuncak. Seseorang telah mengawasinya. Menghela napas panjang, lelaki paruh baya tersebut meninggalkan pemakaman menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sesampainya di rumah, lelaki tua itu pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh. Menghirup wewangian tumbuhan yang diseduh bersama teh, sekilas tampak sesosok bayangan yang melihatnya dari jendela.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Zuo Ci." Kata lelaki tua tersebut sambil membawa nampan dengan teko berisi teh herbal dan dua cangkir keramik kecil dan meletakkannya di atas meja di ruang tengah.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pintu berdering. Sang lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu. Seorang lelaki tua dengan tanda melingkar di mata kanannya yang diakui sebagai Zuo Ci berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku tadi, Tuan. Bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya Zuo Ci.

"Tak usah terlalu sopan. Panggil saja Guo Huai." Jawab lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Guo Huai, mempersilakan Zuo Ci untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mereka berdua pun masuk menuju ruang tengah dan duduk untuk minum teh bersama-sama.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menguntitku sejak tadi?" Tanya Guo Huai dengan datar sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku melihat banyak perubahan yang terjadi sejak aku memihak pada Shu." Kata Zuo Ci. "Semua usahaku melindungi Yang Mulia Liu Bei, sia-sia sejak Liu Shan memimpin. Korupsi merajalela, rakyat kelaparan, bahkan Jiang Wei tak berhenti berteriak KEBAJIKAN sambil menghabiskan seluruh inventaris keuangan."

"Aku bisa menebak kau sedang putus asa-OHOK,OHOK,OHOK!" Guo Huai batuk dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah di sapu tangannya.

"Melihat kerasnya sakitmu, kau benar." Zuo Ci menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak bisa mencari sosok pemuda yang bisa jadi pahlawan untuk Shu. Bahkan orang-orang Wei pindah ke Shu, aku tak bisa bedakan mana yang harus kubantu."

Tak lama kemudian, Zuo Ci merasakan sakit perut yang luar biasa. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan semua barang yang tersimpan di sabuknya dan bertanya, "Bolehkah aku pinjam toiletnya?"

"Terus saja ke belakang..." jawab Guo Huai sembari menunjuk ke belakang, tenpat Zuo Ci segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Batuk yang berdarah itu masih tak berhenti. Dicobanya untuk berdiri, namun sakit yang luar biasa menyerang dadanya hingga sesak dan jatuh dengan semua barang yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja jatuh ke lantai. Guo Huai merangkak pelan dengan mata yang menyusuri setiap bagian lantai kayu untuk mencari sapu tangannya yang ikut terjatuh, namun tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah gulungan kertas hingga terulur seluruh isinya. Darah yang menetes dari mulutnya jatuh tepat di atas kertas tersebut.

Sementara itu, Zuo Ci selesai menunaikan tugasnya di toilet dan beranjak kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Astaga, keluarnya cukup banyak untuk seorang pertapa sakti. Aku harus mengontrol pola makanku." Gumamnya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan napas lega, hingga matanya tertuju pada barang-barangnya yang jatuh berserakan dan Guo Huai yang mulutnya penuh darah menetes pada satu gulungan kertas.

"Oh, sial. Jangan kertas yang itu!" Zuo Ci berlari menghampiri Guo Huai dan memapahnya kembali ke kursi kayunya.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku sedang mencari sapu tanganku-uhuk!"

"Jangan sentuh barangku!" Zuo Ci segera meluncur dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan, kemudian mengambil gulungan kertas dengan bercak darah tersebut.

"Maafkan aku soal kertasnya. Semoga bukan barang yang penti-uhuk,uhuk!" Guo Huai tertunduk malu pada Zuo Ci karena memberikan masalah baru pada sang pertapa sakti.

"Ini kebalikannya." Kata Zuo Ci. "Kau baru saja menandatangani perjanjian darah sebagai Prajurit Kegelapan."

Kedua mata panda yang dimiliki Guo Huai terbelalak. Ia khawatir jika perjanjian itu akan segera merenggut nyawanya. Perasaan terkejut itu menambah rasa sesak yang mendadak di dadanya.

"Apa...apa maut akan menjemputku?" kata Guo Huai dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak." Zuo Ci menggeleng. "Tapi kau akan hidup selamanya untuk mengirim jiwa manusia ke neraka sebagai pengganti keinginan terbesar dalam hidupmu."

Zuo Ci membaca pernyataan yang tertulis dalam gulungan kertas berisi perjanjian darah itu baris demi barisnya. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat beberapa baris terakhir di dalamnya.

"Kau beruntung. Orang yang menandatangani perjanjian darah tanpa disengaja akan didampingi oleh pembawa pesan selama tiga hari, lalu memutuskan sendiri kapan untuk membatalkannya." kata Zuo Ci. "Jadi, aku akan tinggal bersamamu dalam tiga hari ke depan."

"Sebentar dulu..." Guo Huai mengacungkan lima jarinya tanda berhenti sejenak. "Apa sebelumnya kau pernah menerima orang tua sebagai Prajurit Kegelapan?"

"Seumur hidupku, aku sama sekali belum pernah melatih orang tua. Apalagi yang penyakitan sepertimu." Jawab Zuo Ci.

Selang beberapa saat, kertas bergulung itu memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Gulungan kertas itu menjelma menjadi sebilah belati perak bermatakan batu merah delima, berbungkus sarung belati dari kulit hitam legam yang tebal.

"Belati ini akan menjadi senjatamu. Kau bisa memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya." Zuo Ci menyerahkan belati itu kepada Guo Huai.

Guo Huai terdiam. Terkenang lagi memori pahit yang membawanya pada saat ini. Mungkin dirinya baru saja menjual jiwanya pada iblis, namun mendengar isi kontrak yang dijelaskan Zuo Ci mengenai keinginan terbesarnya, itu adalah tawaran yang cukup menggoyahkan keteguhan hatinya.

"Kurasa, mencoba sekali takkan ada salahnya." Guo Huai menerima belati tersebut dengan tangan terbuka. Rasa penasaran tertuang pada matanya yang sayu. Ditariknya belati itu dari sarungnya, namun bukannya keluar dan meunculkan ujung bilahnya justru malah semakin memanjang hingga menjadi sebilah pedang. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang pertapa sakti terbelalak. Wajahnya kaku karena takjub.

Karena pedang besar yang terlalu berat dipegang dalam keadaan duduk, Guo Huai menggunakan pedang tersebut untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Dipegangnya pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu beranjak dari kursi sambil menghentakkan pedangnya ke lantai.

Tak lama berselang, tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar hebat. Pedang itu tertancap kuat di lantai, memancarkan cahaya yang membentuk retakan di setiap celahnya. Retakan itu merambat dari lantai, pedang, hingga sekujur tubuh Guo Huai. Kedua tangannya tak mampu melepaskan diri dari pedang itu, seakan ada yang menahannya untuk tetap berdiri disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Guo Huai panik.

"Jangan melawan. Pedang itu sedang menunjukkan kekuatannya." Kata Zuo Ci berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tak bisa melepaskan tanganku-uhuk, uhuk!"

Retakan cahaya itu terus menjalar hingga ke wajahnya. Matanya yang sayu memohon kepada Zuo Ci untuk menolongnya, namun sang pertapa sakti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dari tubuh Guo Huai yang rapuh, sebuah ledakan dahsyat menghempas Zuo Ci ke dinding rumah hingga jatuh tersungkur. Ketika tubuh Zuo Ci berusaha bangkit, lelaki paruh baya itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Yang kini terlihat adalah sosok pemuda berbadan tegap dengan baju zirah hitam dengan batu merah delima di dadanya, rambut hitam legamnya yang panjang berkilau dengan sedikit warna putih keperakan di depan rambutnya yang dibelah tengah, kedua tangannya memegang pedang yang tertancap kuat itu dan mencabutnya dengan mudah bak mencabut akar rumput ilalang.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini..." Kata Zuo Ci sembari berdiri. "Aku pikir kau hanya akan memakai seragamnya saja tapi...kau benar-benar berubah!"

"Aku tidak berubah. Aku Guo Huai. Aku tak paham maksudmu." Lelaki itu mengakui dirinya sebagai Guo Huai, menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. "Tunggu sebentar..."

Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berlari ke ruang ganti yang hanya berjarak lima langkah dari ruang tengah.

"Aku bisa berlari, padahal berjalan lima langkah saja aku tak kuat. Dan aku memakai baju zirah." Gumamnya sambil menatap dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar yang menampakkan bayangan dirinyam, kemudian berusaha mencari cara untuk melepas baju zirah itu.

"Itu seragam resmi Prajurit Kegelapan. Kau tidak mungkin..."

Belum selesai Zuo Ci berbicara, baju zirah itu bisa dilepas oleh Guo Huai dengan mudahnya.

"...melepasnya."

"Aku hidup di medan perang. Selalu ada baju zirah model baru untuk dicoba." Guo Huai mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan semua terasa mudah baginya. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah selembar kaus kutang berwarna hitam yang menampakkan otot tangannya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"Kulitku tidak pucat, bahkan mataku tidak lagi hitam seperti panda." gumamnya.

Zuo Ci datang menghampiri Guo Huai, lalu berkata, "Kurasa ini adalah keinginan terbesarmu, atau ini hanya agar kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan kondisi yang semestinya. Aku tak tahu yang mana yang lebih baik untuk diucapkan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ini luar biasa." Guo Huai melepas pakaiannya hingga dirinya bertelanjang dada, menampakkan tubuhnya yang hanya kulit pembalut tulang telah diisi dengan dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak.

"Sekedar mengingatkan, kau masih bisa berubah kembali dengan menyarungkan pedangnya. Tugas mengirim jiwa manusia ke neraka akan menyulitkanmu." Kata Zuo Ci.

"Kau gila? Tentu saja aku akan membantumu!" Guo Huai memeluk Zuo Ci dengan erat. "Aku akan membantumu mengirim jiwa manusia ke neraka dan menyelamatkan Shu dari kehancuran."

"Ah...tidak biasanya aku mendapat reaksi ini...Tolong, lepaskan..." Zuo Ci sesak napas karena pelukannya terlalu kuat.

"Oh, m-maaf. Aku masih belum terbiasa." Guo Huai melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan berlatih dengan tekun dan aku bersumpah tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Kebanyakan orang yang terikat kontrak denganku biasanya langsung menolak. Kau, veteran perang dari Wei, menerima tugas Prajurit Kegelapan dan menolongku. Seharusnya aku memohon padamu sejak awal...Hiks..." Zuo Ci terharu Hingga menitikkan air matanya. Rasa bangga yang tak terhingga tampak dari matanya yang melihat seorang kawan lama yang terus dibuntutinya ingin kembali menikmati masa mudanya di medan perang.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku ada disini. Kemarilah..." Guo Huai memeluk Zuo Ci kembali, namun diikuti dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Terima kasih banyak..." Ucap Zuo Ci lirih.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa mulai?" Tanya Guo Huai sambil melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

Zuo Ci menghapus air mata harunya, lalu berkata, "Kenakan lagi baju zirahmu. Kita akan berlatih sekarang juga."

"YES!" Guo Huai mengepalkan tangannya dengan senang, bergegas mengenakan kembali baju zirahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah itu diketuk.

Mendengar pintu yang diketuk, Zuo Ci berlari menghampiri Guo Huai sambil berkata, "Ada orang di depan pintumu. Cepat ambil pedangmu dan berubah kembali!"

"Tapi, bajunya..." Guo Huai menunjuk baju zirah yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"Tidak ada waktu!" Zuo Ci mendorong Guo Huai kembali ke ruang tengah hingga mereka berdua meluncur untuk mengambil pedang yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Disarungkannya kembali pedang itu, seketika juga seluruh baju zirah tadi dikenakannya menghilang beserta tubuh Guo Huai yang kembali ke sediakala dan Zuo Ci yang menjelma menjadi seekor burung gagak.

"Tunggu sebentar-uhuk-uhuk!" Guo Huai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu rumahnya. Menunggu di depan pintu adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang mungil.

"Halo, Yuanji." Sapa Guo Huai. "Ada apa hingga jauh-jauh dari istana ke rumah ini?"

"Tuan Guo Huai, aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa Sima Zhao diculik." Kata sang gadis yang dipanggil Yuanji itu.

"Yang Mulia Sima Zhao diculik?" Guo Huai terkesiap. "Kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Kami sudah membawa pasukan dan siap untuk berangkat malam ini. Aku kesini karena ingin ikut mengajakmu." Jelas Yuanji.

"Menurutku, Jiang Wei sedang putus asa dan menginginkanmu membawa pasukan agar istana kosong. Ini bisa jadi sebuah jebakan." Usul Guo Huai.

Yuanji manggut-manggut, kemudian berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana kita akan menjaga istana dan menyelamatkan Sima Zhao?"

"Serahkan Yang Mulia Zhao kepadaku. Aku tahu seseorang yang mampu menyelamatkannya." Guo Huai melipat tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau mengenal seorang...pembunuh bayaran, Tuan Guo Huai?" Kedua mata Yuanji terbelalak.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Katakan pada yang lainnya untuk tetap menjaga istana. Pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk atau keluar." Guo Huai mengangguk pelan pada Yuanji, yang kemudian kembali dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Tuan Guo Huai. Aku harus segera pergi." Yuanji akhirnya berpisah dengan Guo Huai dan masuk ke dalam kereta kencananya untuk kembali ke istana.

Setelah Yuanji pergi, Guo Huai menutup pintunya perlahan. Rasa senang dan girang meluap di dalam dadanya. Tugas pertamanya akan dimulai

"AKU MENDAPAT TUGAS PERTAMAKU—UHUK,UHUK,UHUK!" Batuknya Guo Huai membuatnya meringkuk di lantai karena dadanya sakit. "Lupa dengan yang itu..."


	2. Reunion

YO, YO, YO!

NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED, YO!

Jujur, saya mikir keras karena ga ada yang kasi review tapi saya harus tetap apdet untuk pembaca sekalian. Saya tahu kalau karakter yang ada di dalam sini tidak biasa untuk kalian, tapi saran kalian akan berguna untuk membantu saya mengembangkan cerita ini ke depannya. Jadi, setelah baca jangan lupa kirim komentarnya. Kritik panjang lebar juga tidak masalah. Jangan sampai para penulis ini harus memohon dua kali.

Dynasty Warriors, characters, and any settings inside belongs to KOEI-Tecmo.

**Contract of Redemption**

**Reunion**

Masih di pagi yang sama, Zuo Ci dan Guo Huai yang sudah siap dengan bentuk Prajurit Kegelapan telah berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sinar mentari pagi yang cerah membuat wajah Guo Huai yang bersemangat menjadi semakin berseri.

"Hentikan senyumanmu. Kau menakutiku." Kata Zuo Ci. "Jadi, siapa tadi yang datang?"

"Oh, itu Wang Yuanji. Istrinya Yang Mulia Sima Zhao." Kata Guo Huai. "Dia menyampaikan bahwa Yang Mulia Sima Zhao diculik, dan aku akan menyelamatkannya."

"Baiklah, jadi ini adalah tugas per-APA?" Kedua mata Zuo Ci terbelalak setelah beberapa menit berselang untuk menyadarinya. "Kau belum siap untuk bertugas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa faktor usia juga akan mempengaruhi kekuatanmu."

"Itulah gunanya latihan." Guo Huai menunjuk perlengkapan latihan yang sudah ada di sekelilingnya. "Aku sudah punya peralatannya, hanya tidak kupakai karena...kau tahu alasannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku penyakitan."

"Aku bisa paham." Zuo Ci mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau tak mampu, katakan saja. Aku takkan memaksamu. Sekarang coba pukul aku."

"Memukulmu? Dimana? Aku tak bisa memukulmu begitu saja." Guo Huai menggeleng cepat karena tak mampu.

"Terserah mau pukul dimana. Aku bisa menahannya." Zuo Ci menunjuk seluruh tubuhnya.

Guo Huai mengambil ancang-ancang, mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dirinya dilatih untuk berperang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ia melesatkan pukulannya, namun ditangkis oleh Zuo Ci.

"Kau masih ragu. Coba lagi."

Guo Huai kembali melesatkan pukulan dan tendangan, namun Zuo Ci dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah. Sekumpulan pukulan dan tangkisan terus dikerahkan hingga ketika Guo Huai memantapkan dirinya untuk bertarung, pukulannya bertambah cepat hingga Zuo Ci kewalahan untuk menangkisnya. Tangkisan sang pertapa sakti masih kalah dengan kecepatan pukulan Prajurit Kegelapan. Kepalan tangan Guo Huai melesat hingga haya berjarak satu sentimeter dari batang hidung Zuo Ci, namun angin dari pukulan itu berhembus kencang hingga kumis dan rambutnya terbang mengikuti terpaan angin bak dihantam angin badai.

"Semasa mudaku, aku belum pernah memukul sekuat itu." Ucap Guo Huai takjub dengan gerakan yang dilancarkannya tadi.

Zuo Ci merapikan rambut dan kumisnya yang berantakan, kemudian berkata, "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Kita akan menguji kekuatanmu yang lain hari ini sambil menunggu matahari terbenam."

Mereka akhirnya terus berlatih dan menguji kemampuan masing-masing: dari kemampuan berpedang hingga kemampuan mengintimidasi lawan. Guo Huai bersemangat dan menikmati setiap sesi ujian dan latihan yang diterimanya. Baginya, sebuah kehormatan untuk menghadapi pertapa sakti seperti Zuo Ci. Hubungan yang berawal dengan canggung, terbayar dengan pertemanan yang mereka bangun.

Di saat bulan menampakkan pesonanya, saat penentuan bagi Prajurit Kegelapan untuk menjalankan tugas pertamanya.

"Kau sudah belajar dengan baik. Waktunya menjalankan tugas pertamamu." Kata Zuo Ci.

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki kuda. Bagaimana kita akan menyelamatkan Yang Mulia Zhao yang mungkin ada di antah berantah?" Tanya Guo Huai.

Zuo Ci mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk rekannya kemudian berkata, "Tarik jariku."

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Zuo Ci." ucap Guo Huai datar.

Tamparan Pancasila melayang di wajah Guo huai.

"Sekarang panggil aku Guru." Kata Zuo Ci. "Tarik saja jariku."

Guo Huai mendengus dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Tangannya meraih jari Zuo Ci dan menariknya sesuai perintah. Secercah cahaya menyelimuti mereka berdua, menutupi pemandangan halaman belakang di sekitar mereka. Selang beberapa saat, Cahaya itu meredup. Perlahan menampakkan pemandangan sebuah bukit dengan tenda di atasnya.

"Ingatlah latihan dasarmu dan kau akan baik-baik saja." kata Zuo Ci. "Jangan menyerah dan habisi mereka, Prajurit Kegelapan."

"Kita benar-benar di lokasi penculikan? Ini keren!" Gup Huai takjub dengan kemampuan Zuo Ci yang langsung membawanya menuju tempat Sima Zhao diculik. Dengan riang gembira, langkah seribu Ia ambil untuk melakukan penyelamatan.

Sementara itu...

Seorang lelaki pendek berbaju zirah besar memegang pedang besarnya sembari berjaga di depan tenda yang berisi seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut berantakan yang diikat dan ditutup mulutnya dengan kain. Di sekelilingnya, beberapa prajurit berjaga untuk memastikan tak ada yang masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Semoga saja ini berhasil." Gumamnya.

namun tanpa diduga, satu per satu penjaga tumbang dengan sendirinya. Lelaki pendek itu bersiap dengan pedang besarnya sementara prajuritnya tumbang bak daun berguguran.

"Siapa itu?" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Lelaki yang terikat, diduga sebagai Sima Zhao, lepas sendiri dari ikatannya dan melepas kain yang menutup mulutnya tanpa diketahui pemimpin para penjaga. Sima Zhao melihat sosok pemuda berbaju zirah hitam yang meyelamatkannya.

"Cepatlah lari. Istrimu menunggu di rumah." Kata pemuda misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sima Zhao.

Lelaki berbau zirah hitam itu terdiam dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia ingin mengungkap identitasnya, namun tak seorangpun akan mempercayainya. Berbohong adalah satu-satunya jalan.

"Aku Prajurit Kegelapan. Tuan Guo Huai mengirimku untuk menyelamatkanmu." kata lelaki yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Prajurit Kegelapan. "Larilah lewat belakang. Ada desa kecil berjarak sepuluh meter dari sini. Kau bisa tunggu bala bantuan disana sementara aku mengurus penjaga yang pendek itu."

"Terima kasih, kawan. Hati-hatilah." Sima Zhao berterima kasih pada Prajurit Kegelapan dan berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Sang Prajurit Kegelapan melesat menghampiri lelaki dengan pedang besar itu, namun matanya menyala merah. Yang terlihat dari sorotan matanya hanyalah tatapan membunuh.

"Jadi, kau yang membunuh semua prajurit? Ayo kesini!" diayunkannya pedang besar itu dengan percaya diri pada Prajurit Kegelapan, namun serangannya meleset. Prajurit Kegelapan mengayunkan pedang peraknya, menghasilkan sabit hitam yang menghancurkan apapun di depannya. Lelaki pendek itu berusaha meluncur untuk menghindar, namun sabit hitam legam itu menghantam helm tingginya hingga terbelah dua dan menampakkan wajah seorang remaja bersurai pirang di balik helm itu.

Dengan keadaan terbaring, Prajurit Kegelapan dan tatapan kematiannya mengangkat pedangnya tinggi. Bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku. Aku ada disini untuk menafkahi adik dan keponakanku. Aku meyerah!" pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutup wajahnya.

"Berkatilah jiwa manusia terkutuk yang dikirim pedangku ke neraka..." Ucap sang Prajurit Kegelapan sambil menghunus pedangnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Namun ketika pedang perak bermatakan batu merah delima itu hampir menghujam dada sang pemuda, Prajurit Kegelapan berhenti. Matanya berubah kembali menjadi keperakan dan menatap wajah sang pemuda pirang dalam-dalam.

"... Xiahou Ba?" tanya sang Prajurit Kegelapan yang tersadar dari amukannya. "Aku pikir kau tak mau ikut berperang lagi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Kata lelaki yang dipanggil Xiahou Ba itu. "Kau hampir membunuhku!"

"Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan?" Prajurit Kegelapan mundur beberapa langkah, menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir membunuh sosok yang dikenalinya. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Xiahou Ba di tenda yang telah rata dengan tanah.

"Orang yang aneh..." Xiahou Ba menaikkan alisnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

Prajurit Kegelapan terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari tanpa arahke dalam hutan. Ia melihat bayangan orang-orang yang tadi dibunuhnya, mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok pria tambun yang dahulu dikenalnya.

"Hatimu belum berada di tempat yang benar." Kata pria itu.

Prajurit Kegelapan duduk bersimpuh dalam penat dan takut, kemudian berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku, Jenderal Yuan. Aku hampir membunuh Xiahou Ba tanpa kusadari. Aku...mengecewakanmu..."

"Itu semua bukan salahmu." pria tambun yang dikenal sebagai arwah Xiahou Yuan menunduk pada Prajurit Kegelapan. "Hatimu belum ada di tempat yang benar."

"Aku tak paham maksudmu. Hatiku sudah ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Jenderal Yuan, aku masih tidak paham. Jangan pergi!"

Seiring Prajurit Kegelapan mengungkapkan kebingungannya, arwah rekan lamanya menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Kau masih lemah."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang memanggilnya di balik angin yang berhembus. Prajurit Kegelapan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok yang mirip dirinya sendiri, namun dengan mata merah menyala dan wajah yang menghitam. Ia menghampiri sang Prajurit Kegelapan dengan cepat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau akan ikut bersama jiwa yang kau ambil ke neraka."

"AKU TAKKAN IKUT DENGANMU!" Prajurit Kegelapan dengan geram meyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Secercah cahaya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan pecah bak serpihan kaca, mengubahnya kembali menjadi Guo Huai yang jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sima Zhao melihat penampakan batang hidungnya dan segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Demi janggut Lao Tzu, kenapa Tuan Guo Huai ada disini?" Sima Zhao memapah lelaki paruh baya yang lunglai itu, namun tubuhnya terlalu berat bahkan bobot yang ada di tubuhnya hanyalah bobot tulang dan kulitnya. Alhasil, lelaki rambut coklat yang ikal berantakan itu menyeretnya hingga ke sebuah rumah kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi mereka untuk beristirahat dan segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sima Zhao sudah meminta bantuan penduduk setempat untuk mengantarkan Guo Huai pulang dahulu ke rumahnya. Namun dengan kondisi yang tak sadarkan diri, Sima Zhao hanya bisa duduk, bahkan tidur di emoeran sebuah pondok kecil demi menunggu kesadarannya kembali.

Zuo Ci memantau keadaan Guo Huai dengan menyamar sebagai seekor burung bangau putih. Karena rasa iba, Ia masuk ke tempat tidurnya dan menampakkan bentuk aslinya. Lelaki paruh baya yang penyakitan itu mungkin takkan terbangun lagi, namun sebuah perjanjian darah yang mengikatnya takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dilihat dari bagaimana dirinya terus berganti posisi tidur dan mengigau, tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak.

Tanga Zuo Ci meraih tangan Guo Huai, namun saat tangan Zuo Ci hampir menyentuh kulit pucat yang keriput itu, Guo Huai melompat dan menerjangnya denga keadaan setengah sadar.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN IKUT DENGANMU!" Jeritnya sambil mengayunkan kepalan tangannya, namun tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab dengan kepalanya berada di selangkangan Zuo Ci. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak nyaman bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Uhuk-huk-huk!" Guo Huai tersadar dari tidurnya. Refleks, Zuo Ci merangkak untuk menghindar. Selain itu, kalau batuknya keluar darah dan nempel di celana pasti urusannya bisa runyam.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." kata Zuo Ci.

"Aku masih terikat kontrak. Kau yang pastikan aku hidup,uhuk!" Guo Huai mendorong tubuhnya hingga posisi tubuhnya terlentang. "Aku tak ingat apapun setelah kau mengantarku kemarin. Apa ada yang kukewatkan?"

"Sebenarnya, kau pingsan selama 11 hari. Sima Zhao masih menunggumu di luar." Jawab Zuo Ci sebelum kemudian menceritakan semua yang terjadi dalam pengawasannya.

"11 hari?" Guo Huai memicingkan matanya. "Ah, ternyata aku tidur cukup nyenyak meskipun menghadapi serangkaian mimpi buruk."

"Oh, ya. Aku bisa paham soal itu." Zuo Ci teringat lagi dengan kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi. "Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Aku tidak ingat apapun sebelum aku hampir menghunus pedangku pada Xiahou Ba. Sisanya, bayangan...ingatan...bahkan cerminan diriku sendiri menghantuiku dalam tidur. Dia bilang bahwa aku akan bergabung bersama mereka yang kubunuh di neraka."

"Itu hanya halusinasi."

"Tidak, kau belum menjelaskan isi keseluruhan kontraknya—UHUK, UHUK!"

"Aku berusaha melindungimu. Tubuhmu sudah cukup tersiksa." Zuo Ci mengambilkan sapu tangan untuk Guo Huai menutup mulutnya.

"Aku sudah tua. Aku berhak tau semuanya sebelum mati." Guo Huai kemudian duduk dan mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku jika belum kujelskan bagian keseluruhannya." Kata Zuo Ci. "Semua halusinasi, termasuk versi jahat dirimu adalah efek samping yang didapat setiap Prajurit Kegelapan di hari pertamanya berperang. Kau akan mendapat serangkaian ujian kejam selama tiga hari berturut-turut hingga kau memohon untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Iblis akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku mati?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, kau tidak akan dibiarkan mati karena sakitmu. Tapi jika kau memilih berhenti dari tugasmu, kau akan mati dan bergabung bersama seluruh jiwa manusia yang kau kirim ke neraka dalam 40 detik." jelas Zuo Ci.

"Kau harusnya bilang dari awal." guo Huai tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Zuo Ci. "Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu."

Zuo Ci menatap Guo Huai heran. Ia tidak yakin apa dunia sudah terbalik atau dirinya sudah jadi gila karena lelaki paruh baya itu tidak marah sama sekali.

"Kau tidak marah?" Zuo Ci menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku tua dan sekarat. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu." Kata Guo Huai. "Itu bisa jadi alasan tambahan untuk tetap mendalami pekerjaan ini."

Tak lama kemudian, derap kaki kuda terdengar. Kereta kencana milik istana sudah datang untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Sima Zhao berjalan menghampiri Guo Huai yang sedang duduk bersama Zuo Ci.

Lelaki rambut ikal berantakan itu terpaku. Ia tak pernah melihat Zuo Ci sebelumnya.

"...maaf jika aku megganggumu, Tuan. Tapi keretanya sudah datang." Ucap Sima Zhao canggung.

"Tak usah canggung begitu. Orang ini adalah tabib yang datang untuk mengobatiku. Ayo bantu aku berdiri." Guo Huai mengayunkan tangannya, berisyarat meminta Zuo Ci dan Sima Zhao membantunya berdiri dan mengantarnya ke dalam kereta kencana yang siap membawa mereka pulang.

"Bagaimana bisa Sima Zhao tidak mengenaliku?" Bisik Zuo Ci pada Guo Huai.

"Tidak ada yang megenalmu jika sebelumnya tak pernah melihatmu sering mengunjungi Cao Cao." Jawab Guo Huai berbisik.

Mereka akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing, namun tantangan yang akan dihadapi sang Prajurit Kegelapan masih berlanjut dua hari lagi. Tantangannya akan semakin sulit dari sebelumnya, dan reaksinya akan semakin aneh.

~TBC~


	3. LOSS

Yo, GUE UDAH APDET YO!

Maaf kalau saya lama. Sudah lama sekali, saya tidak menemukan pembaca untuk fanfic saya. saya harap bisa menambah pembaca setelah update.

Update kali ini bertema "kehilangan". Kita semua pernah merasakan sebuah kehilangan.

enjoy!

**Contract of Redemption**

**Loss**

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Guo Uai dan Sima Zhao telah tiba di istana dengan Zuo Ci yang terus memantau keadaan mereka dengan menjelma sebagai burung bangau putih. Sesampainya mereka di istana, Sima Zhao menceritakan pengalamannya pada sang istri tentang seorang pria misterius yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sosok pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Prajurit Kegelapan itu sebenarnya adalah lelaki berusia 60 tahun yang penyakitan dan terbaring lemah di kamar istana.

Tak lama kemudian, Sima Zhao datang menghampirinya di dalam kamar dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Orang suruhanmu itu hebat juga. Apa aku bisa menemuinya lagi di acara makan malam nanti?" Tanya Sima Zhao pada Guo Huai. "Kau tahu, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya secara langsung. Tuan Guo Huai harus ikut mengenalkannya pada yang lain."

"OHIK, OHOK, OHOK!"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Guo Huai tercekat hingga duduk di tempat tidurnya. Prajurit Kegelapan dan dirinya tak mungkin hadir di satu ruangan secara bersamaan.

"Astaga, Anda baik-baik saja?" Sima Zhao memegangi tubuh Guo Huai yang beranjak duduk. "Kurasa kondisimu tak memungkinkan untuk ikut makan malam bersama kami. Aku bisa menundanya jika Tuan tidak keberatan."

Guo Huai kembali melihat bayang-bayang hitam di sudut kamarnya dan sesosok lelaki bermata merah di sudut lainnya menatapnya nanar di sela pembicaraannya bersama Sima Zhao.

"Tidak, jangan tunda acara makan malamnya." Kata Guo Huai masih memperhatikan bayang-bayang lelaki yang berdiri di sudut kamarnya itu. "Kalian bisa melaksanakannya tanpa aku."

"Anda yakin, Tuan?" Sima Zhao mengedipkan matanya cepat. "Kalau begitu, jika Anda bertemu Prajurit Kegelapan tolong sampaikan undanganku padanya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Prajurit Kegelapan tidak mau?" Kata Guo Huai sambil terus melihat ke sudut kamarnya.

"Ini undangan dari Kaisar Wen dari Jin. Aku memaksa." Sima Zhao memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur sebentar. Aku harus dalam keadaan segar untuk menyambutnya nanti."

Sima Zhao beranjak dari ranjah, melangkah meninggalkan Guo Huai. Ia kemudian berdiri di ambang pintu, membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Jika ada malaikat pencabut nyawa disana, jangan datangi dia dahulu. Aku masih membutuhkanmu disini."

Ucapan itu membuat Guo Huai semakin takut dan menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Ia tahu bahwa maut akan menjemputnya, namun ucapan itu semakin membawanya terjun ke dalam jurang mimpi buruk yang dalam.

Sementara itu...

Jiang Wei menemukan tendanya hancur sepulangnya dari Xuchang. Ia kemudian memanggil Xiahou Ba untuk melaporkan kejadiannya.

"Xiahou Ba, analisis!" sahut Jiang Wei pada Xiahou Ba.

"Absolutely haram, Syekh." jawab Xiahou Ba.

Sejurus kemudian, Jiang Wei memukul kepala Xiahou Ba dengan tombak bermata dua miliknya.

"Aduh, maaf! Ampun!" Xiahou Ba meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya kesakitan.

"Ini bukan waktunya membuat lelucon. Seharusnya rencanaku bisa berhasil. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jiang Wei pada Xiahou Ba sebelum Xiahou Ba kemudian menceritakan tentang pertemuannya pada satu lelaki misterius yang membunuh seluruh pasukan penjaga sendirian dan membiarkannya hidup.

"Kau dibiarkan hidup?" Jiang Wei manggut-manggut. "Apa kau tahu siapa orang ini?"

"Aku dengar dia menyebut dirinya Prajurit Kegelapan, dan dari matanya ketika melihatku...dia ketakutan." Jelas Xiahou Ba. "Dia menyebut namaku dengan jelas, seakan pernah mengenalku."

Jiang Wei melipat kedua tangannya dan berjalan memutar. Ia pernah mendengar nama itu disebut sebelumnya.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang sebuah kontrak untuk menjadi Prajurit Kegelapan. Master Zhuge Liang pernah menceritakannya padaku." Jiang Wei kemudian mencari di antara reruntuhan itu sebuah lemari berisi puluhan gulungan kertas. Gulungan demi gulungan dibukanya, hingga akhirnya menemukan satu yang paling dia cari dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Tadi kau bilang bahwa Prajurit Kegelapan mengenalmu?" Kata Jiang Wei mengulang pernyataan Xiahou Ba yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Dikatakan bahwa Iblis akan mengujinya dengan berbagai hal untuk melawan jiwa yang terikat kontrak, termasuk orang terdekatnya. Dia baru saja menunjukkan kelemahannya."

"Tapi, orang terdekatku bisa jadi siapa saja. Bagaimana kita akan mengetahuinya?" Tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Hanya ada satu rencana yang pas." jawab Jiang Wei. "Pengawal, ikat Xiahou Ba dan bawa dia ke Perbatasan Barat Daya. Buat kekacauan sebanyak mungkin untuk memancing Prajurit Kegelapan."

Lelaki rambut coklat yang berkuncir kuda itu melompat ke kudanya dan menderap kencang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan pasukannya, sementara Xiahou Ba celingak-celinguk kebingungan karena dirinya diikat dan dibawa pergi oleh pasukannya yang tersisa.

Di malam harinya,

Guo Huai, dengan berubah menjadi Prajurit Kegelapan, melangkah menuju istana dengan mantap. Namun langkahnya terhenti sesampainya di gerbang istana. Matanya menatap seekor burung kuntuk besar yang terbang di atasnya, menandakan Zuo Ci sedang mengawasinya.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang istana terbuka.

"Hei, sedang apa kau diam disana? Ayo masuk!" sahut Sima Zhao sambil menarik lengan Prajurit Kegelapan untuk masuk ke dalam istana dan menghadiri acara makan malam yang dibuat khusus untuknya.

Mereka berjalan langkah demi langkah menuju sebuah ruang makan yang luas dengan meja makan sederhana dari kayu yang diukir sedemikian rupa agar tetap menarik dan berkesan mewah. Disana, semua perwira yang ikut berperang diundang untuk melepas penat dan menikmati acara makan malam bersama. Beragam jenis makanan tersedia untuk perut mereka yang lapar.

Prajurit Kegelapan mengucek matanya. Bayang-bayang hitam itu tak berhenti memenghantuinya. Ia kemudian melihat bayangan kenangan di masa lalu di meja makan itu—makan malam terakhir bersama rekan-rekan seperjuangannya: Xiahou Yuan, Zhang He, dan Sima Yi. Mereka tampak jelas seakan sedang duduk bersama di meja makan bersama perwira lainnya, bersenda gurau sembari menikmati hidangan yang disediakan sebelum kembali berperang di Gunung Dingjun—asal semua penyesalan di hidupnya terjadi. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap meja makan itu. Ia tak mampu menahan semua rasa sedih akibat penyakit yang menghalanginya untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang meninggal satu per satu di medan perang dan menjadi satu-satunya saksi dari kekejaman perang saudara yang masih berlangsung.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Sima Zhao mengetuk gelas araknya dengan sumpit agar semua penghuni ruang makan diam sejenak. "Aku adakan acara makan malam ini dalam rangka memberi penghargaan atas jasa kalian dalam menyatukan bangsa kita, sekaligus memperkenalkan Prajurit Kegelapan yang telah menyelamatkanku dari penculikan."

Semua perwira bertepuk tangan untuknya. Prajurit Kegelapan terkejut mendengar tepuk tangan yang riuh karena sebelumnya hanya mampu mendengar dari kejauhan, namun kerinduan akan teman-teman yang takkan pernah melihatnya hidup atau mengetahui identitasnya membuat kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau malah sedih? Seharusnya kau senang. Malam ini hanya untukmu!" Sahut Sima Zhao di tengah riuhnya tepuk tangan itu.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi aku harus pergi." kata sang Prajurit Kegelapan.

"Tapi kau belum menyantap hidangan..."

Belum selesai Sima Zhao berbicara, Prajurit Kegelapan sudah pergi dan pembawa pesan berlari menghadap Kaisar.

"Paduka, Desa di perbatasan barat daya Wei telah dijarah!" Lapor sang utusan.

"Ah, pantas saja dia pergi duluan." Gumam Sima Zhao sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Prajurit Kegelapan berlari keluar, dan berhenti di sebuah kedai teh dengan napas terengah-engah. Zuo Ci kemudian menyusulnya dan menjelma kembali menjadi manusia.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Zuo Ci.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Pajurit Kegelpan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Kau yang menginginkan ini. Seharusnya kau senang."

"Aku Sungguh tidak tahu..." Kata Prajurit Kegelapan sambil menggeleng. "Bawa saja aku ke tempat Xiahou Ba."

"Kau yakin?"

"BAWA SAJA AKU!"

"Oh, baiklah." Zuo Ci memegang tangan Prajurit Kegelapan untuk membawanya ke tempat Xiahou Ba berada...

...atau tepatnya, tempat Xiahou Ba diculik.

Di sekitar mereka hanya ada abu dan reruntuhan kayu. Tempat yang dulunya sebuah desa, kini rata dengan tanah. Di tengah kobaran api itu, Xiahou Ba diikat dan mulutnya dibekap dengan kain. Di belakangnya, sesosok bayangan mengintai dengan sorot mata merah yang nanar.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Kata Prajurit Kegelapan.

"Akhirnya, kau jatuh dalam perangkapku. " kata sesosok bayangan yang perlahan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia adalah Jiang Wei, namun dengan rambut berwarna putih, baju zirah hitam, dan mata yang merah menyala. Diarahkan tombaknya ke leher Xiahou Ba untuk mengancam. "Serahkan pedangmu dan Xiahou Ba akan bebas."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. " kata Prajurit Kegelapan dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin?" Jiang Wei menekankan ujung tombaknya di pelipis Xiahou Ba. "Mungkin, kau takkan keberatan jika aku mengukir kemaluanmu di wajahnya."

Prajurit Kegelapan diam tak berkutik. Ia harus memastikan identitasnya tak terbongkar, namun Jiang Wei mulai menggoreskan tombaknya pada wajah Xiahou Ba. Ia mulai mengukir sesuatu di wajahnya.

Identitas asli Prajurit Kegelapan tak boleh terbongkar, namun Xiahou Ba akan semakin tersiksa seiring waktu. Belum dihitung jika Jiang Wei bersungguh-sungguh menggambar kemaluan pria di pipi kanan Xiahou Ba dan akan membekas seumur hidupnya.

"ITU SUDAH CUKUP!"

Prajurit Kegelapan menyarungkan pedangnya, mengubahnya kembali menjadi Guo Huai yang jatuh terbaring lemah.

Semua mata terbelalak. Sungguh tak disangka jika Prajurit Kegelapan yang menghancurkan pasukannya adalah seorang lelaki tua yang penyakitan.

"Aku ikut menandatangani kontrak berdarah, hanya untuk ini?" Ucap Jiang Wei heran. "Ini penghinaan atas nama kebajikan!"

"Kau...apa?" Kata Guo Huai lirih.

"Zuo Ci belum memberitahumu?" Jiang Wei menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tombaknya. "Tapi sudahlah. Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan."

Jiang Wei perlahan berjalan menghampiri Guo Huai dan menendang tubuhnya yang kurus kerempeng seraya berkata, "Menderita dengan penyakitmu atau menyerahkan hidupmu sebagai Prajurit Kegelapan dan mati bersama rekanmu di neraka."

"Kau...uhk,uhhk!" Guo Huai terbatu karena abu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau bahkan tak paham...arti kebajikan..."

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, Kakek." Jiang Wei mengangkat tubuh Guo Huai dan membawanya ke jurang, kemudian melemparnya hingga jatuh sangat jauh ke bawah.

Dengan wajah sumringah, Ia memungut belati yang tadi ditinggal oleh Guo Huai. Ia merasa senang telah menyingkirkan ancaman terbesarnya dari tujuan menuju negeri penuh kebajikan. Namun saat belati itu sudah ada di tangannya, seekor burung kuntul besar merebutnya dan membawanya pergi.

"...kenapa kau masih mendukung dia, Pak Tua?" Gumam Jiang Wei geram.

**~TBC~**


	4. Fear

Halo, semuanya. terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir ke tempat yang hina dina ini. Oh, kita dapat satu review. saya baca dulu ya.

untuk Scarlet and Blossom, emang bener kalau masa depan tergantung sang penulis hina dina ini. Chapter ini mengungkap rasa takut. Semua orang memiliki "dosa" tersendiri di balik rasa takut mereka.

Enjoy!

Dynasty Warriors series belongs to KOEI-Tecmo

**Contract of Redemption**

**Fear**

Bayangan hitam dari asap dan arang menutup pandangan langit. Tebing tampak menjulang semakin tinggi. Percikan api beterbangan laksana kunang-kunang. Guo Huai terjatuh dari tebing curam begitu lama, dunia seakan bergerak lambat. Seekor burung kuntul besar terbang melingkar menghampirinya, membuat portal yang menangkap sang lelaki paruh baya agar terjatuh di kasur di dalam rumahnya dengan selamat.

Hari demi hari, Zuo Ci menjaga Guo Huai sembari menunggunya kembali tersadar. Sang pertapa sakti terus duduk menunggu di sampingnya tak kenal lelah. Entah apakah lelaki tua renta ini akan tetap bertahan hidup.

Hingga suatu masa, Guo Huai perlahan membuka matanya. Menemukan dirinya sudah ada di rumah dan bukan di dalam peti mati. Ia terbangun dan menemukan Zuo Ci berdiri di sisi ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku tak menyangka kondisimu separah ini." Kata Zuo Ci.

Bukan senyuman yang didapatkan sang pertapa sakti, namun tatapan tajam dan wajah masam dari Guo Huai.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu. Aku dipaksa untuk melakukannya." Zuo Ci mencoba menjelaskan yang terjadi pada Jiang Wei saat itu.

"Kau bilang bahwa kau ingin aku menyelamatkan Shu..." Ucap Guo Huai lirih. "Tapi kau, uhuk-uhuk...memberikan Jiang Wei yang dia inginkan..."

"Aku Pertapa Sakti. Aku tak bisa memihak siapapun dengan kemampuanku melihat masa depan."

"Kau melakukannya sejak kau mengabdi pada Negeri Shu, BRE-Ohok!"

Guo Huai mengambil belatinya dan menerjang Zuo Ci, namun tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Digenggamnya belati itu dan ditariknya dari sarung kukit menjadi sebilah pedang yang dihentakkan ke lantai untuk membantunya berdiri. Batu merah delima di pedang itu menyala terang, namun hanya mengubah tubuhnya menjadi Prajurit Kegelapan. Ia masih mengenakan jubah tidur putih dengan garis biru di sisinya dan pedangnya masih menyala merah. Tangannya masih bisa mengayunkan pedang itu dengan kuat, namun Zuo Ci bisa melompat menghindarinya.

"Pedangmu menyala. Kau ketakutan." Kata Zuo Ci. "Kau yang menginginkan ini. Jangan sampai Jiang Wei mendapatkan keinginannya."

Guo Huai menjatuhkan pedangnya, lalu duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk dan berkata, "Keluar dari rumahku."

"Tapi..."

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

Zuo Ci tertegun. Ia harus menjaga Prajurit Kegelapan yang terpilih tanpa sengaja itu untuk tetap berperang mengubah sejarah suram yang dilihatnya di masa depan, namun jiwanya masih terguncang karena kejadian yang meninggalkan bekas luka dalam di hatinya. Zuo Ci membiarkan Guo Huai untuk sendiri dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Sementara itu...

Jiang Wei kembali ke tenda kemahnya, menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk menaklukkan negeri Wei. Sejurus kemudian, Xiahou Ba dagang menghampiri Jiang Wei dengan kesal.

"Kau tak bilang padaku jika ingin menjadi Prajurit Kegelapan. Yang kau lakukan diluar sana keterlaluan!" Kata Xiahou Ba.

"Ini perang, Xiahou Ba. Sebagian dari kalian akan mati, tapi itu adalah pengorbanan yang pantas." Jiang Wei masih sibuk memperhatikan peta di meja kerjanya.

"Menggambar alat vital pria di wajahku itu pengorbanan?" Xiahou Ba menunjuk bekas luka di pipi kanannya. "Ini penghinaan! Dan lihat dirimu dan setiap kali kau meneriakkan KEBAJIKAN dengan lantang, kau menebar janji palsu!"

Jiang Wei menggebrak meja, lalu menatap Xiahou Ba dengan mata merah menyala dan berkata, "Kau meragukan kepemimpinanku?"

"Kau takut kehilangan anggotamu?" Xiahou Ba balas bertanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini bahkan tanpa keberadaanmu, bocah tengil. Kau-"

"Tidak perlu." Xiahou Ba meletakkan jarinya di mulut Jiang Wei. "Aku berhenti."

Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu melepas baju zirah yang membebani tubuhnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari tenda kemah dan mengendarai kudanya meninggalkan Jiang Wei bersama pasukannya yang tersisa.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Xiahou Ba masih berkuda di tengah terik matahari yang menyengat kulit wajahnya. Seekor burung kuntul besar terbang menutupi sinar yang menyilaukan itu dari matanya.

"Tidak biasanya ada burung kuntul besar di saat seperti ini." gumamnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Xiahou Ba mengikuti arah burung itu terbang hingga sampai di sebuah rumah yang tampak akrab di ingatannya. Sudah sekian lama Ia tak memasuki rumah itu sejak bergabung dengan pasukan Negeri Shu. Harap-harap cemas, Xiahou Ba turun dari kudanya dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Diketuklah pintu itu sekali, namun pintunya terbuka sendiri bak rumah tak berpenghuni.

"Paman Guo Huai? Kau ada di dalam?" Sahut Xiahou Ba sambil berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah yang tampak kosong itu. Suaranya menggema ke seisi rumah, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, berharap tak menemukan tubuh yang tidak bernyawa.

Xiahou Ba meneguk ludahnya, lalu berjingkat dan menemukan sang Prajurit Kegelapan sedang mengepel lantai. Ia teringat kembali ketika melihat Prajurit Kegelapan mengungkap identitas aslinya. Matanya terbelalak menemukan sosok yang sebelumnya menyerang tanpa rasa takut berakhir menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjalankan tugas rumah.

"... Paman Guo Huai?" Kata Xiahou Ba memastika kejadian yang dia lihat sebelumnya itu benar.

Guo Huai menoleh, matanya terbelalak dan berkata, "Xiahou Ba? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Aku mengetuk pintu, tapi pintunya terbuka sendiri. Aku juga tadi sudah memanggil Paman." Jawab Xiahou Ba.

"Kau tak seharusnya disini." Guo Huai meletakkan kain pelnya.

"Tapi aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Paman. Paman juga keluargaku disini." Xiahou Ba tersenyum dengan polosnya.

Mendengar kata "keluarga", Guo Huai kembali teringat dengan segala kejadian yang membawanya pada saat itu. Seluruh jenderal dan panglima perang sudah menjadi keluarga baginya, hingga satu per satu mereka semua tewas ketika rentetan penyakit menyerangnya dan menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Pulanglah pada keluargamu. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa keberadaanmu." Guo Huai mengambil kain pelnya kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa Paman malah mengusirku?" Xiahou Ba mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku hanya berharap Paman menyambutku dengan baik tapi malah disambut dengan kasar?"

"Apa kau mendengar ucapanmu sendiri, Anak Muda?" Guo Huai berjalan menghampiri Xiahou Ba dan memicingkan matanya. "Kau meledek Ayahmu sejak kau bergabung dengan Shu!"

Xiahou Ba terdiam. Ia teringat kembali pada sebuah pertemuan ketika dirinya meninggalkan Wei untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya di Negeri Shu dan berkata bahwa sang Ayah tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"Sejak kepergianmu, satu hal yang kukhawatirkan adalah tidak memenuhi janji Ayahmu untuk menjagamu tetap hidup." Guo Huai membalikkan badannya, kemudian duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya mencengkeram jubahnya. "Aku takut kita berdua saling berperang, tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu karena kita berada di pihak yang berbeda."

"Paman tak perlu takut lagi. " Xiahou Ba menunduk dan memegang pundak Guo Huai. "Aku sudah berhenti menjadi tentara Shu. Menurutku, bukan aku yang seharusnya Paman khawatirkan."

Guo Huai kemudian teringat kembali ucapan arwah Xiahou Yuan yang mendatanginya tentang hatinya yang tidak berada di tempat yang benar. Ia menutup diri dari banyak orang sejak rekan-rekan seperjuangannya tewas dalam perang. Ucapan Xiahou Ba ada benarnya, pikirnya.

"Xiahou Ba, antar aku ke istana untuk menghadap Yang Mulia Zhao." Guo Huai merenggut oundak Xiahou Ba dan mecengkeramnya erat, lalu mengambil pedang yang ditancapkannya ke lantai bersama sarungnya.

"Hah? Sekarang?" Xiahou Ba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tahun depan." jawab Guo Huai dengan nada sarkasme yang kental. "YA SEKARANG LAH!"

Xiahou Ba hanya manggut-manggut dengan tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda yang tampak seumurannya. Wajahnya masih memberikan ekspresi canggung karena pemuda yang menariknya keluar rumah sebenarnya adalah lelaki tua yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di ranjang tidur.

Mereka kemudian naik kuda dan memacunya untuk berlari kencang agar sampai di istana. Tepat pada waktunya, Sima Zhao sedang membariskan pasukannya di sebuah halaman luas dalam persiapan berperang.

Di halaman istana, Sima Zhao dan istrinya mendapat kabar dari sang utusan bahwa Jiang Wei menaklukkan sebagian besar wilayah barat Wei. Wajahnya tampak terkejut karena semua itu dilakukan hanya dalam rentang beberapa hari dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke ibukota Xuchang.

"Jika Jiang Wei sekuat ini, kita pasti harus menyerah." Sima Zhao menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Zhao, berpikirlah dengan lurus. Selama kita bisa menjaga wilayah Timur, kita masih aman." Kata Yuanji sambil memeluk suaminya dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kita tidak tahu bagaimana Jiang Wei menaklukkan semua wilayah Barat dalam beberapa hari saja. Pasukan kita belum siap." Sima Zhao memijit dahinya, sakit kepala karena harus segera mengambil keputusan.

"Yang Mulia Sima Zhao!" sahut seseorang yang sedang berkuda dari kejauhan bersama orang lain, lalu mendadak melompat turun dan berlari ke pintu masuk istana.

"Xiahou Ba? Kukira dia sudah ada di Shu." Sima Zhao semakin menggaruk kepalanya dengan kuat sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan...siapa yang bersamanya?"

"Zhao, kau baru saja mengundang Prajurit Kegelapan ke acara makan malam." Ucap Yuanji datar.

"Itu lama sekali. Aku sudah lupa." kata Sima Zhao.

"Kita mengundangnya beberapa hari yang lalu." Cibir Yuanji.

Xiahou Ba bersama Prajurit Kegelapan menunduk dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Yang Mulia, maaf jika aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi kau dan pasukanmu tidak akan mampu melawan Jiang Wei." Kata Prajurit Kegelapan pada Sima Zhao.

"Benarkah?" Kata Sima Zhao.

"Zhao..." Yuanji memberi isyarat pada Sima Zhao.

"Oh, benar. Ehm..." Sima Zhao berdehem sebentar. "Kau melarikan diri sebelum menyantap makan malam yang kurencanakan khusus untukmu, pakaianmu tidak pantas, kau tak menyarungkan pedangmu dan kau membawa seorang pengkhianat ke istana. Apa yang membuatku harus datang menghina pasukanku dan menerimamu kembali?"

"Yang Mulia, aku berhenti menjadi panglima perang untuk Shu atas keinginanku sendiri." Kata Xiahou Ba. "Dia benar. Jiang Wei punya kekuatan gaib di luar nalar kita dan dia takkan segan menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan seluruh pasukan bahkan dengan jumlah amunisi dan pasukannya yang hanya sedikit. Prajurit Kegelapan adalah satu-satunya harapan kita untuk melawannya."

Sima Zhao dan Yuanji berpaling dari mereka. Sudah cukup bagi pembesar kerajaan untuk merasa dikhianati oleh Prajurit Kegelapan dan tingkah lakunya, ditambah ucapan mereka yang tidak masuk akal.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan aku jika aku meninggalkan acara makan malam itu dan melakukan semua ini." kata sang Prajurit Kegelapan yang membuat langkah Sima Zhao berhenti, namun Yuanji memiringkan kepalanya. Meminta suaminya terus berjalan.

"Aku melarikan diri karena bayang-bayang orang yang dahulu berjuang bersamaku. Membayangkan makan malam itu adalah makan malam terakhirku bersama mereka. Aku takut harus kehilangan mereka lagi karena aku tak ada disana untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

Prajurit Kegelapan menitikkan air matanya sambil bersujud pada Sima Zhao, membuatnya berbalik arah untuk menghampirinya.

"Wajahmu yang bingung itu mengingatkanku pada Ayahmu saat masih hidup. Aku bisa menghentikan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Panglima Zhang He sebelum ajal menjemputnya di medan perang menghadapi Zhuge Liang sendiri tanpa persetujuannya, tapi aku tak kuasa mencampuri urusan mereka meski aku ada di saat itu...di dataran Wuzhang..."

"Kau mengenal Ayahku?" Kedua mata Sima Zhao terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka lelaki yang tampak seumurannya itu mengenal wajah Ayahnya sejak masih hidup. Terlebih lagi, Ia menyebutkan tentang Panglima Zhang He, salah seorang Panglima Perang terkuat Wei.

"Itu benar..." Prajurit Kegelapan bangkit berdiri dan mengusap air matanya. "Ayahmu tampak sangat membencimu, tapi dia sangat menghormati kecerdasanmu."

Ucapan Prajurit Kegelapan semain membuatnya merinding. Semua perkataannya bukan dilandaskan dengan rasa kasihan atau ingin membanggakannya, namun terdengar seperti dirinya pernah mengalami semua kejadian buruk yang jauh melampaui usia dari penampilannya.

"Kau berbohong." Kata Sima Zhao dengan mata terbelalak, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ucapan itu hanyalah bohong.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Prajurit Kegelapan menyarungkan pedangnya, seketika itu juga cahaya merah dari batu delima di pedangnya meredup. Mengubahnya kembali menjadi Guo Huai yang tua renta menunjukkan identitas aslinya.

Semua mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga. Langkah setiap penghuni istana terhenti. Seluruh pasukan yang berdiri di hadapannya terkesiap. Mereka semua tak menyangka akan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Selama ini...yang menyelamatkanku itu..." Sima Zhao tergagap sementara istrinya jatuh pingsan karena syok berat.

"Ya, dan aku kesini untuk menghadapi ketakutanku menerima kalian di hatiku." kata Guo Huai. "Jangan lari dari masalahmu, sebagaimana yang aku lakukan dahulu."

Sima Zhao meneguk ludahnya. Ia masih tak percaya yang dilihatnya, namun setelah yang dilakukan Prajurit Kegelapan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, Ia sudah melihat kemampuan luar biasa di baliknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan kereta tambahan untuk kalian. " Sima Zhao kemudian tersenyum penuh keyakinan dan membalikkan badannya hingga matanya tertuju pada sang istri yang masih pingsan. Ia memanggul Yuanji dengan mudahnya sambil berjalan menghampiri sang utusan untuk menyiapkan kereta kencananya. Namun dua orang di belakangnya masih tak berjalan menyusulnya.

"Kalian sedang menunggu apa? Ayo ikut aku!"

"BAIK YANG MULIA!" Xiahou Ba memapah Guo Huai yang jalannya pelan, menyusul Sima Zhao untuk memasuki kereta kencana yang sudah disiapkannya.

Genderang perang telah berbunyi. Pasukan telah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing. Mereka berjalan dengan berbaris rapi menyusul rombongan istana untuk menghadapi sisi tergelap Jiang Wei yang tak lama lagi akan menaklukkan mereka dan menghancurkan masa depan yang cerah untuk seluruh negeri.

**~TBC~**


	5. Courage

Tak terasa, ini sudah menuju akhir cerita. Bagi yang masih mantengin, jangan lupa buat Stay Tune untuk bonus episode.

Enjoy!

Dynasty Warriors franchise belongs to KOEI-Tecmo

**Contract of Redemption**

**Courage**

Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Jiang Wei menjadi semakin brutal setiap kali dirinya merenggut satu jiwa manusia. Tatapan matanya merah menyala seperti tombaknya yang kini juga bermatakan batu merah delima. Darah bercucuran, air mata berjatuhan, rakyat jelata dipaksa untuk bergabung dengan pasukannya atau tewas dengan mengenaskan.

"Pasukan, KITA AKAN MEMBAKAR ISTANA DALAM API NERAKA!" Jiang Wei mengangkat tombaknya tinggi, disambung dengan pasukannya yang bersorak serempak tanda siap berperang dan melangkah dalam barisan menuju Istana Fan untuk menaklukkan Negeri Wei.

Sementara itu...

Rombongan kereta kencana memimpin pasukan prajurit yang berbondong-bondong untuk menghadapi Jiang Wei. Langit berubah hitam, angin berhembus kencang, dan genderang perang telah dibunyikan. Xiahou Ba duduk dengan Guo Huai di sampingnya di satu kereta yang berada di belakang kereta utama kerajaan. Mereka terdiam serubu bahasa di sepanjang perjalanan, tak tahu hal apa lagi yang harus diucapkan sebelum mereka kembali ke medan perang. Xiahou Ba menatap Guo Huai canggung, membuat lelaki tua itu akhirnya berkata, "Yang kau katakan padaku itu...semuanya benar?"

"Tentu saja." Xiahou Ba mengangguk cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Kau masih tak pandai berbohong seperti ayahmu." Kata Guo Huai.

"Baiklah, aku berbohong." Xiahou Ba mengangkat bahunya dan mulai berkata jujur. "Aku melakukan ini karena hanya kau yang bisa menghadapi Jiang Wei. Dia sahabatku ketika tak ada orang yang menerimaku di Wei atau Shu."

"Dia sahabat bagimu, tapi siapa dirimu baginya?" Ucap Guo Huai lirih sambil memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak.

Raut wajah Xiahou Ba yang girang berubah menjadi tatapan kosong, terdiam kaku. Acap kali Xiahou Ba dan Guo Huai tak sependapat tentang cara mereka menjalani hidup masing-masing dan pendapat mendiang Xiahou Yuan jika dia masih hidup di saat kritis itu. Namun untuk kali ini, ucapan Guo Huai membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Hati nurani yang berjuang hanya untuk tetap hidup dan sebuah kesetiaan pada seseorang yang menyayanginya saat orang lain tak menginginkan keberadaannya, beradu di dalam benaknya. Obsesi besar yang menguasai sahabatnya saat itu kembali terlintas di khayalannya. Menunggu salah satu sisi dari dalam Xiahou Ba yang akan menang.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bola api melesat menuju kereta mereka.

"SEMUANYA, KELUAR!"

Xiahou Ba bergegas mendorong Guo Huai keluar kereta untuk menghindar. Bola api itu menghantam dengan dahsyat, menghancurkan rombongan kereta bersama sebagian pasukan yang berbaris untuk mengawalnya. Sebuah kawah berpijar terbentuk di tanah dengan asap yang mengepul tebal. Dari balik kabut asap, sesosok lelaki menghampiri Xiahou Ba dengan tatapan nanar dari matanya yang merah menyala. Guo Huai masih tersadar meskipun dalam keadaan tengkurap dan sebagian tubuhnya yang lecet karena pergesekan dengan tanah akibat terguling dari kereta, menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Jiang Wei, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Xiahou Ba bangkit dengan berlutut, menggeleng pelan pada sosok yang disebut sebagai Jiang Wei itu.

"Jadi, kau bergabung dengan orang-orang yang mengkhianatimu." Kata Jiang Wei datar.

"Jika itu bisa menjagaku tetap hidup, akan aku lakukan." kata Xiahou Ba. "Aku masih temanmu dan tindakanmu sudah keterlaluan."

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak mempertanyakan tanggung jawabku pada Negeri Shu!" Jiang Wei melesat dengan tombaknya, namun Xiahou Ba berhasil melompat untuk menghindar.

"Seorang teman tidak hanya menepati janji, Jiang Wei. Aku sudah menahannya dan sudah waktunya aku mengingatkan tindakanmu!" Xiahou Ba perlahan berjalan mendekati Jiang Wei yang berang, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Bukankah teman harusnya saling mengingatkan?"

"KAU BERHENTI JADI TEMANKU SEJAK KELUAR DARI PASUKANKU!" Jiang Wei menggenggam tombaknya erat, lalu berlari dan melesat untuk menghunus Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou...Ba..." Guo Huai merangkak pelan, mencoba untuk berdiri.

Xiahou Ba menoleh ke arah Guo Huai, tersenyum girang dan berkata, "Apapun yang terjadi pada kita, aku masih sayang Paman Guo Huai. Akan kuceritakan kisahmu pada Ayahku..."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Guo Huai berdiri tegak dan berlari kencang. Didorongnya tubuh Xiahou Ba hingga jatuh tersungkur, lalu ditariknya pedang perak dari sarungnya. Namun, sebelum Ia bisa menancapkannya ke tanah, kepalanya telah tertancap di tombak Jiang Wei.

Xiahou Ba terkesiap. Guo Huai telah meregang nyawa demi menjaganya tetap hidup. Darah mengucur dari keningnya. Jiang Wei tersenyum bangga akan prestasinya. Satu ancaman yang menghalangi obsesi terbesarnya untuk memenangkan Shu dalam perang telah musnah. Ditancapkannya pedang di tangan Guo Huai ke tanah, kemudian mencabut bersih kepalanya dari ujung tombaknya yang tajam.

"Kau lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa!" Sima Zhao berlari dan melompat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, namun Jiang Wei meninju wajah Sima Zhao secepat kilat hingga lelaki bertubuh besar itu tumbang.

"Sekarang, aku hanya perlu menghancurkan satu ancaman lagi." Jiang Wei berjalan perlahan, bersiap mengangkat tombaknya tinggi untuk menancapkannya pada Xiahou Ba. Namun sebelum darah di tombaknya menetes di pipi Xiahou Ba, sebuah ledakan cahaya dengan kekuatan dahsyat membuat Jiang Wei terlempar hingga jatuh terkapar.

Di atas pijarnya cahaya, Guo Huai melayang dan terombang-ambing laksana samudra berombak. Seekor burung kuntul besar berwarna putih terbang mengitarinya, memandu benang-benang cahaya untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin..." Jiang Wei tersadar melihat pijar cahaya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Aku mengirimnya ke neraka! Dia harusnya mati bersama rekannya di neraka!"

Xiahou Ba hanya menatap cengo, tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Meski begitu, Ia yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukan untuk menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

"Tidak, Jiang Wei." Kata Xiahou Ba sambil menggeleng. "Menjadi saksi dari sebuah perjuangan tanpa kehadirannya sudah merupakan neraka di benaknya."

Dan bak kepompong yang menjadi kupu-kupu cantik dengan sayap berwarna-warni, bungkusan cahaya itu pecah dan menampakkan sosok Guo Huai sebagaimana dirinya seorang Prajurit Kegelapan. Namun, baju zirahnya menjadi putih bersih berhiaskan perak yang mengilap, kulitnya yang mulus berbungkus sarung tangan hitam dari beludru, dan jubah putih bersih yang bersinar. Ia perlahan turun dan mencabut pedangnya dari tanah. Sang Prajurit Kegelapan telah menjadi Prajurit Cahaya.

"Ini mustahil! Bagian ini tidak ada di dalam kontrak!" Jiang Wei mengarahka tombaknya di leher Guo Huai.

Burung kuntul besar yang terbag mengitari mereka turun ke bumi, lalu menjelma menjadi pertapa sakti Zuo Ci yang memegang sebuah gulungan kertas dan berkata, "Sebenarnya, di bagian terakhir kontrak yang dibubuhi tanda bintang menyatakan bahwa seorang Prajurit Kegelapan yang dikirim ke neraka takkan diterima keberadaannya kecuali memilih berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan jika Ia menunjukkan keberanian dengan mengorbankan dirinya atas nama kebajikan, Dewa-Dewi diizinkan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai Prajurit Cahaya."

"Aku tak melihat bagian itu. Tulisannya terlalu kecil." Jiang Wei menggeleng. "Dan aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bisa sejauh ini! Aku juga harus dapat bagian!"

"Itu gunanya aku memberimu kaca pembesar, murid bodoh!" Zuo Ci memukul Jiang Wei dengan gulungan kertasnya. "Sia-sia diriku mencoba mempertemukanmu dengan Zhuge Liang jika akhirnya seperti ini."

"TIDAAK, AKU YANG BERKORBAN ATAS NAMA KEBAJIKAN! DIA BUKAN ORANG BAIK!" Jiang Wei mencoba memukul Zuo Ci dengan tombaknya, namun sang pertapa sakti berhasil menghindar dan kembali menjelma menjadi seekor burung kuntul besar. Membiarkan mereka berdua melakukan pertempuran besar mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pasukan dari kedua kubu maju untuk berperang. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Langit berubah mendung, petir hitam dan putih beradu seiring Jiang Wei dan Guo Huai mengadu bilah tajam mereka hingga percikan api berpendar ke segala arah. Kekuatan mereka selalu berakhir imbang, keduanya masih belum terlihat lelah.

"Tombakmu..." Guo Huai menunjuk mata tombak Jiang Wei yang bersinar, teringat kejadian ketika dirinya hampir putus asa. "Kau takut menghadapi dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak punya rasa takut pada apapun!" Jiang Wei melesatkan tombaknya, namun Guo Huai berhasil menghindar.

"Kau takut dirimu tak pernah sehebat Zhuge Liang, kau takut pulang ke negerimu dengan menanggung malu atas perbuatanmu. Dan yang terpenting..." Guo Huai menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan merentangkan tangannya. Bersiap untuk mengorbankan dirinya sekali lagi. "...kau takut mengakui rasa takut di dalam dirimu."

"HENTIKAAAAAAAN!" Jiang Wei menampar Guo Huai dengan tombaknya hingga jatuh terkapar.

Langit semakin gelap, petir hitam terus menyambar. Jiang Wei melangkah dengan mantap dan wajah yang merah padam, menatap sang Prajurit Cahaya dan mengangkat tombaknya tinggi. Di saat yang sama, Xiahou Ba berlari menghalangi pandangan Jiang Wei terhadap sasarannya.

"Kau bilang tak memiliki rasa takut pada apapun?" Kata Xiahou Ba. "Membunuh kami hanya akan membenarkan pernyataannya."

"Kau mau aku menyerah?" Jiang Wei menatap mata Xiahou Ba dalam.

"Jiang Wei, imi bukan dirimu. Aku yakin kau menginginkan hal yang sama. Tolong, turunkan tombakmu dan akhiri semuanya." Xiahou Ba berjalan perlahan menghampiri Jiang Wei. Kedua tangannya memegang mata tombaknya dengan lembut, percaya bahwa sahabatnya takkan ingin melukainya.

Hati dan pikiran Jiang Wei saling beradu. Semua orang, bahkan dirinya ingin negerinya kembali damai. Namun di sisi lain, Ia siap mengorbankan banyak hal hanya untuk menaklukkan Wei. Bayangan hitam melewati kilas matanya. Terbayang seluruh perbuatannya yang tanpa sadar menghancurkan negerinya sendiri. Dengan jiwa yang terguncang, Jiang Wei menjatuhkan tombaknya, berlutut dan mengangkat dua tangannya seraya berkata dalam tangisnya, "Aku menyerah. Bawa aku dalam penjara kalian dan aku membatalkan kontrakku."

"Membatalkan kontrak?" Xiahou Ba melirik Guo Huai bingung, seakan paman angkatnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sekelebat bayangan hitam mengitari Jiang Wei, petir hitam menyambar dahsyat hingga Bumi terbelah dua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jiang Wei panik dan berdiri tegak, berusaha menghindari retakan Bumi yang mengincarnya. Ia mencoba melarikan diri, namun tubuhnya terpaku hingga tak bergerak. Petak tanah sedikit demi sedikit terjatuh dan menampakkan lubang dengan sungai semerah darah di bawahnya. Di sisi sungai berdarah itu, terdapat pegunungan yang bukan merupakan tanah dengan rerumputan, melainkan tumpukan tubuh manusia yang saling memanjat untuk keluar dari sana. Terdengar suara erangan dan lenguhan dari rasa sakit dan derita. Darah mengalir dari tubuh manusia yang tertumpuk hingga membentuk air terjun yang mengaliri sungai tersebut. Tangan-tangan manusia yang tersiksa di dalamnya merenggut kaki Jiang Wei dan menariknya hingga terperosok ke dalam tempat terkutuk itu.

"Jiang Wei, pegang tanganku!" Xiahou Ba merebahkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap Jiang Wei.

"Xiahou Ba, aku tak mau berada disini. Tolong aku..." Jiang Wei mengalirkan air matanya dalam rasa panik dan ketakutan yamg dalam.

"Aku disini, Jiang Wei. Lihat aku." Xiahou Ba mencoba menenangkan Jiang Wei agar dapat menariknya keluar dari sana.

Jiang Wei menatap Xiahou Ba dalam. Namun dari kilas mata Xiahou Ba, Ia melihat bayangan sosok yang dikenalnya—seorang pria berkumis tipis dengan kipas bulu merak dan topi berbentuk keong memanjat pundaknya. Wajahnya penuh dengan paku yang ditusukkan ke mulutnya, kulit yang penuh luka bakar dan tampak mengelupas bak dikuliti hidup-hidup.

"Master Zhuge Liang... Bagaimana... Ini tidak mungkin..." Jiang Wei merasakan beban yang luar biasa berat di pundaknya seiring bayangan yang disebut sebagai arwah Zhuge Liang menutup matanya dengan satu tangan dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jiang Wei dengan tangan yang lain.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Jiang Wei terperosok ke dasar neraka terdalam. Semuanya menderita tanpa menghadapi kematian. Cepat atau lambat, prajurit yang tak kenal putus asa itu akan tersiksa seperti mereka—bergabung dengan setiap jiwa yang telah dikirimnya kesana tanpa pandang bulu. Sebuah harga mahal dari perjanjian yang dibuatnya bersama Iblis di neraka. Tanah yang membuka gerbang ke neraka perlahan tertutup dan kembali ke tanah yang utuh.

"Aku...aku tidak paham. Kalian berdua sama-sama Prajurit Kegelapan..." Xiahou Ba menggeleng pelan, tak paham dengan keadaannya.

Guo Huai menyarungkan pedangnya dan berubah kembali, kemudian berkata dalam helaan napasnya, "Singkatnya, kontrak sebagai Prajurit Kegelapan tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"...PAMAN TAHU AKU AKAN MEMBUATNYA MENYERAH?" Seru Xiahou Ba dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tidak." Guo Huai menggeleng cepat. "Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu, bukan kau. Ini bukan salahmu."

Pasukan yang berseteru menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Diturunkannya senjata masing-masing. Pasukan kubu Jiang Wei yang tersiksa satu per satu menyerahkan diri.

"Jiang Wei juga tidak bersalah. Uhuk-huk-huk!" Guo Huai menghampiri Xiahou Ba yang masih rebahan dengan pandangan kosong, ikut berbaring di sisinya. "Dia hanya mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk rakyatnya, hanya bukan dengan cara dan sudut pandang yang baik."

"Dan aku membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku membuatnya jadi penjahat..." Kata Xiahou Ba lirih.

"Aku pernah merasakan itu ketika membiarkan Ayahmu dan Panglima Zhang He mati sia-sia. Aku masih melihat—uhuk, bayangannya." Guo Huai memgelus kepala Xiahou Ba lembut.

Xiahou Ba terdiam. Ia tak menyangka bagaimana seorang veteran perang seperti Guo Huai masih terus dihantui oleh kenangan buruk yang membuatnya menutup diri dari keberadaan orang lain. Kehilangan sahabat mungkin baru awalnya saja, pikirnya. Keluh kesah ini tak mengembalikan mereka yang telah gugur, namun kenangan-kenangan ini membantu mereka menjalin persahabatan yang baru.

"Paman, Bagaimana jika malam ini kita minum di kedai teh?" Ajak Xiahou Ba.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Guo Huai mengangguk tanda mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. "Bantu aku berdiri dulu. Punggungku sakit."

Xiahou Ba dan Guo Huai kemudian beranjak dari tanah perang iu, naik ke atas kuda yag belum terjamah siapapun untuk berangkat menuju kedai teh. Tanpa disadari, hubungan mereka semakin dekat karena sebuah tragedi yang menghancurkan hati mereka. Namun, tak ada salahnya ketika hati yang hancur itu bisa disambung kembali jika menemukan orang yang tepat. Xiahou Ba berhasil menyuarakan isi hatinya, sementara Guo Huai berhasil menebus dosa-dosa yang menghantuinya di masa lalu. Mereka berdua tersenyum lega seiring jiwa yang murung kembali bersinar lagi di bawah mentari terbenam.


End file.
